It is proposed to study amorphous solid water as a model of liquid water, and to determine if amorphous solid water solutions (codeposits) can model aqueous solutions. The research involves experimental and theoretical studies which employ, as appropriate, diffraction, spectroscopic, thermodynamic and relaxation measurements, and analytical and computer modelling. Using information to be obtained from the new experimental studies, and data already available, the recently proposed mode of low density amorphous solid water will be improved and inferences about the structure liquid water drawn from it tested. Theoretical models of high density amorphous solid water and amorphous solid water solutions will be constructed and similarly used to guide the interpretation of properties of liquid water and aqueous solutions respectively. A theoretical description of liquid water will be developed, with approximations selected on the basis of consistency with the structural and dynamical properties of the several condensed phases of water, and the most accurate available intermolecular potential.